Blood Ties
by SP00K
Summary: Kagome returns from the modern era to find everything perfectly amiss. When things begin to get too complicated she leaves only to begin a life changing journey with the Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. S/K
1. Prologue

A/N I know you're thinking what is she doing she's supposed to be updating The First Snow! Lol I know I apologize to those of you who are eagerly waiting on the update its coming it'll be out after Finals week on Monday May 5! So hopefully you can be just a little more patient. Anyway this is something I've been thinking and cooking up I plan on updates for Blood Ties coming out on Thursdays. Hopefully you'll like this! Enjoy!

…

Summary: Kagome returns from the modern era to find everything perfectly amiss. When things begin to get too complicated she leaves only to begin a life changing journey with the Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character from Inuyasha! Sadly…

…

Blood Ties

Prologue

…

A fallen monastery loomed just in the distance the forest around it was silent. No birds chirped no forest critters were scurrying to and fro, only the dark struggles and gasps for breath were heard coming from the dark haired woman lying sprawled upon the forest floor on her back.

Regret clouded her features as she thought back upon the deeds performed during her half life. No amount of begging or selfless acts could garner her a way into the heavens now. Too much hatred and death colored her past, she knew without a doubt that when death greeted her once again the demons of hell would ferry what part of her soul she still held into the darkest depths of hell.

Lifeless eyes watered as she lifted a heavy hand to grasp at the hole in her chest. For the millionth time she wondered where her soul collectors were and what was taking them so long to reach her. Hearing a rustle from the bushes her eyes darted around in her pale face. Hope blossomed only lightly when she saw the ethereal glow of one of her serpents. Breathing a raspy sigh of relief her eyes widen in terror when the creature was split in half before her, the soul it was ferrying floating towards the heavens.

"Kukuku..." floated to her ears from the surrounding forest and she knew the beast had come to finish her off. Glancing around the small secluded clearing panic began to set in when she could not set her eyes on this monster.

Moments past while silence still coated the area thickly making the pale form on the forest floor shudder as she drug another strangled breath into her failing lungs. The silence broke only when another serpent body was thrown from the woods, followed by another, until all four of her soul collectors were lying shredded at her feet.

It was then that Naraku decided to appear blood red eyes regarding her downed form with glee. "Priestess it seems you have found yourself in a troubling position." His eyes twinkled as hers began to narrow.

She had no doubt that he was behind the attack that had lead her to be in this current position. Calling forth her aura she tried to purify what she knew to be only a puppet.

"None of that now" Naraku snarled grabbing a fistful of her dark hair and twisting, yanking her limp head to the side. When he was satisfied she would no longer put up a fight he dropped her hair and rose with a grimace of disgust in her direction. "Now I have a proposition for you and you will listen."

A raspy strained breath was his only reply.

"Good" walking around her he eyed her form red eyes flowing appreciatively over her womanly attributes.

"Join me. I wish to be rid of a common enemy." The evil hanyou stated.

The woman narrowed her eyes still unable to speak.

"The Priestess Kagome I want her and she has been a thorn in your side. Deliver her to me and I shall take her off your hands and you can keep that stupid mutt you're so enamored with."

Still unable to answer the evil being the woman settled on glowering at him instead.

"I know you're thinking how could you possibly deliver the priestess to me as you are once again lying on deaths door?" The vile hanyou chuckled "It's simple I'll return your life to you and give you a flesh and blood body. All you have to do is ensure that the mutt and that bitch will be separated so that I may take what I want."

Narrowing her eyes more she thought over his offer. What other option did she have? Her soul collectors were gone and she was dying the hole in her chest ensuring freedom to the souls that sustained her. There was no other way she didn't want to die again. Her reincarnations life was but a small price to pay for what she would gain.

Kikyou barely managed to nod.

"Kukuku" Naraku chuckled as he lifted her broken body to him. Shoving a hand in the hole in her chest red eyes twinkled as he watched the fresh blood spurt from her mouth and listened to her bloodcurdling screams.

It was music to his ears.

…

End of Prologue

…

Well there is it the set up hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think please!

SP00K


	2. Chapter One

**A/N IMPORTANT **Sesshomaru has joined forces with the group to defeat Naraku there is a tentative friendship among them though Sesshomaru still dislikes Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has both arms!

So without further ado here is the First Chapter to Blood Ties hope everyone likes it!

...

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and if I did I sure wouldn't be here writing about them now!

...

Blood Ties

Chapter One

...

"Ahhh..." A young woman screamed as she sat up fear and disbelief coloring her features as she reached a pale hand to her chest. Kikyou gasped when her searching hand yielded a warm complete chest, gone was the gaping hole that had been releasing her life sustaining souls.

"I should be dead." Kikyou murmured to herself in disbelief. Still searching for a hole she knew wouldn't be there. Willing her aura around her she flared it up into the night sky, a silent call to the serpents that served her for more souls.

Waiting several moments the older miko stood and searched the rest of her body for damage. Finding none she frowned positive that she had broken at the very least an ankle in the fight that her lead to her almost re-death. When no soul collectors came to her call the woman again frowned flaring her aura again it suddenly dawned on her. Snippets of memories came flashing back to her, of Naraku, her attempting to kill the annoying puppet, and her eventual agreement to help him.

The most shocking of which was what the priestess would gain. "A real life?" she whispered in wonder shocked as she felt for her own pulse and the steady thrum of her heart. Relief and tears rushed through her when she found them. "How is this possible?" she wondered, doubt immediately clouding her joyous thoughts.

"Naraku...the shikon" she gasped, but it couldn't be that she would have sensed the jewel and any ploy that the half breed could come up with to use it in her resurrection.

The blood rushing through her made her feel faint as she thought over the repercussions of making an agreement with Naraku. Steadying herself the woman grabbed her discarded bow and the few arrows left from her battle and began to head West.

"Inuyasha." she whispered the wind picking it up and carrying it away with the breeze.

...

Red eyes watched the truly resurrected priestess from the bushes chuckling internally Naraku turned back to the South and his castle. The plans had been set into motion it wouldn't be long before the Priestess of the Shikon joined him in his reign of eternal darkness.

...

Two Days Have Passed

...

Sango smiled sweetly at her best friend from across the hot springs.

"Do you really think so Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"Of course Sango-chan have you even seen the way he looks at you? Miroku-kun is in love with you, no doubt about it!" the younger girl exclaimed before giggling at the blushing woman.

Sango quickly splashed at her younger friend and then she too started laughing.

"Did I hear my name?" Miroku asked popping up from a nearby bush.

Squeals and screams of outrage followed his sudden appearance as both girls ducked into the hot water for cover. Kagome smirked when she saw a rock near her grabbing it up she threw it in the monks direction surprised to hear a whack then a following thump.

"Wow nice aim Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled and fist pumped. Kirara meowed her agreement before she transformed into her larger form and grabbed the unconscious monk by the back of his robes. "Thanks Kirara!" both women yelled as they watched the neko fly off towards the camp.

"He'll just never learn!' Sango muttered a look of shock and flabbergast on her face.

"He came to look at you.!" Kagome giggled.

More squeals ensued after Sango began to splash the younger girl.

...

"Keh. I told that monk not to bother." Inuyasha grumbled as he watched the giant fire cat land with the unconscious Miroku.

A snort followed his words and Inuyasha looked over to his brother who was reclining against the base of a tree. "What?"

"The monk has a fondness for pain and will not listen to your puny attempts to dissuade him from spying on your female companions." Sesshomaru said eyeing the monk laying sprawled across the ground where the fire cat had ungracefully dropped him.

Inuyasha said nothing as he too eyed the unconscious monk. Shrugging he turned to the fire intent on making sure it was roaring by the time Kagome got back. Searching through her back pack that was situated close to the fire he dug deeper in search of ramen. Finally finding the object of his desires at the bottom of the back pack he yelled a triumphant "Ahah!" before he plopped back down near the fire package in his hands.

Sesshomaru merely rose a brow at his brothers behavior before turning back to look at the stars.

Kagome and Sango finished their bath in peace before returning to the camp finding Miroku still in the same position that Kirara had left him in both girls giggled. Kagome was just about to lay her sleeping bag out when Inuyasha opened his trap.

"Oi get over here and make my ramen wench!" he all but growled at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood arms crossed over her chest she turned to her hanyou friend. Inuyasha ears subconsciously went back as she stared him down. "No." she said before turning back to her bedding.

"Whatda ya mean no Wench! I want my ramen!" Inuyasha growled.

"I mean NO. We have already had dinner TWO hours ago, and you ate most of the boar." She yelled turning back to face him.

Miroku grinned as he sat down next to Sango who eyed him warily "don't try anything monk." Miroku grinned at her some more as they both watched the showdown.

The fight between the two friends escalated until finally "SIT" was screamed as Kagome stuffed everything back into her pack. Turning to Sango she smiled genuinely "Can I borrow Kirara for a little bit?"

Sango nodded Kirara already having transformed. "She'll be happy to take you. When will you be back?"

Kagome shrugged looking back to the Inuyasha crater she had created she smirked "One week maybe two?"

Sango nodded "Be careful we'll see you when you return." Kagome nodded mounting Kirara she chuckled when the slayers giant bone boomerang came down upon the monks head.

...

Later into the evening when the others were asleep minus Sesshomaru Inuyasha sat in the branches of a tree clutching the uncooked ramen to his chest.

"Inuyasha" filtered through the trees. Box of ramen that quickly forgotten it fell to the ground as the dog eared hanyou whispered Kikyou and took off into the surrounding forest.

Sesshomaru let out an undignified snort. His younger half sibling was beyond an idiot. How the male expected to gain points with his female by running to another was beyond him. Though he wasn't to concerned with his brothers mating habits so long as the young miko he toyed with went unharmed. She was the only reason he was even here, the damnable woman was needed to stop Naraku and complete the Shikon jewel. Too bad she had not agree to his terms and simply decided to travel with him.

Turning his eyes back to the stars above Sesshomaru pondered the final battle with Naraku.

...

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled as the sweated poured from his body. He had been surprised initially when he had found an alive Kikyou waiting for him in the woods. The surprise and disbelief had given way to passion when he had touched her warm supple flesh.

Now looking to the sleeping female at his right a frowned graced his semi thoughtful features. He knew Kagome would be unhappy, but Kikyou was his mate and he had for soon long wanted her, long before Kagome had even come into the picture. With a sigh he stood and began to put on his fire rat robes.

Waking the young woman next to him they both began to dress and left for the clearing Inuyasha knew his friend were still sleeping in.

Sesshomaru said nothing as the hanyou came back the undead miko in tow. With a quick sniff he knew the woman was once again among the living. Eyes narrowing he calculated the odd scent he sensed in her smell. He frowned undetectable to the human eye as he watched the two ascend into a tree he was unable to detect anything wrong with the dead wench.

Glowing citrine eyes went to half mast seemingly asleep to anyone else Sesshomaru watched his half brother and the dead bitch.

...

A few more peaceful hours awaited the group as Sango and Miroku continued to sleep.

Sesshomaru sat at the base of his designated tree and watched as both of the group members began to stir. Looking into the tree were the idiot hanyou sat with the undead wench Sesshomaru was undoubtedly grateful that the miko of the Shikon had suggested that the kitsune and his ward Rin remain at the village with the Lady Kaede.

The two blissfully unaware group members went about their morning routine when breakfast was served and Inuyasha called for his portion imagine their surprise when Kikyou came with him.

"What is she doing here Inuyasha?" Sango all but snarled in the dead bitches direction.

Miroku too nodded and waited while Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck. "Well you see..." he started while Kikyou finished "I'm joining the group." she replied in a monotone voice.

Sango and Miroku both burst into laughter at her assumption. "Yeah and I'm pregnant with his child." Sango said pointing towards Miroku.

"You are?" Inuyasha asked sniffing.

"Idiot" Miroku said. "She's not joining our group Inuyasha." Sango said disregarding Inuyasha's stupidly asked question.

With a shrug Inuyasha snatched his food bowl and both he and Kikyou retreated into the tree they came from.

...

A Week and Five Days Later.

...

The group was tense sitting around the camp fire. Sango had not said a word to Inuyasha since he had 'invited' Kikyou into the group. Regardless of their misgivings and flat out refusals the idiot had refused to remove the bitch from their group. His refusal had set them against each other and there now was more fighting in the group.

Eyeing the couple across from the fire both her and Miroku frowned as Kikyou began whispering things into the half demons ear. Without warning the two stood and left.

"Are they gone Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked drinking from his cup of tea.

When the pale headed demon Lord nodded from his spot at the base of a tree Miroku released a pent up breathe. "Something is not right with Kikyou." Miroku stated.

Sango turned towards him with a look of surprise but before she could comment on his words Sesshomaru did so. "You are right monk. Though this one cannot pin point it there is something amiss with the dead one."

Chuckling at Lord Sesshomaru for his continued used of the dead one or the undead wench even though Inuyasha swore she was among the living Sango asked them both what they thought it could be.

When Sesshomaru did not answer Sango turned to Miroku. Shrugging at her inquiring gaze he began. "It's hard to explain. While I do sense a life force within her now there is something off about it, something dark or twisted." he cut off rubbing his chin in thought.

"What should we do about Kagome? She'll be back soon and we're nowhere near the well because of the bitch and idiot." Sango asked worried "I guess I could send Kirara for her..."

"This one will fetch the miko and appraise her of the situation." Sesshomaru said standing.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, this greatly liberates us of our worries then she will be in very capable hands." Miroku said respectively.

Nodding Sesshomaru turned and took a step West before he vanished.

"Now what?" Sango asked as she looked to the darkening sky.

"We wait." Miroku replied.

...

End of Chapter.

...

It's just a tad bit shorter then my normal Chapter length and I apologize for that but this had to end here still more set up I'm afraid. So yay next Chapter Kagome is alone with Sesshomaru! That lucky dog! lol anyway please review let me know what you think and I'll just see you next time!

SP00K


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N** Busy busy here! Things finally have calmed down after the crazy last two weeks and now school has started! I'll be sticking to the normal update schedule as much as possible!

...

**Disclaimer: **I had a **Dream **that I owned them but it was just that a dream :(

...

**Blood Ties**

**Chapter Two**

...

Sleepily Kagome rubbed at her eyes, peering over her pink comforter she looked at the clock and sighed. Eleven thirty on a Friday, she really should have went to school she decided, but after the past six or seven days of school with her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka she couldn't handle anymore.

The girls had been pestering her none stop to go out with Hojo and she just wasn't interested in him. Thinking the boy over Kagome pictured him in her mind and shuttered quickly shaking her head.

"Definitely not!" she said as she pushed the covers back and sat up stretching. Even though she had told them that she wasn't interested they hadn't let up and when Kagome had finally voiced her opinion and told them to drop it what else did they start in on.

"Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled dropping her hands to the side of her bed and clenching it. Another sore subject she thought, with a shrug she got up and headed to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and hair Kagome skipped down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom!" she exclaimed happily as the older woman turned to her with a smile.

"Hi dear, I thought you had gone to school." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Eh... well I was actually thinking I'd head back today instead." Kagome said thinking quick not wanting to tell her mother that she had skipped school because her friends were being annoying.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and turned back to the dishes. Wiping the sweat from her brow Kagome grabbed an apple and ran back up stairs. She hadn't really planned on leaving for the Feudal era today but she guessed it didn't matter.

"Inuyasha is probably having a fit anyways." Kagome mumbled as she threw random things into her pack. Going into her bathroom she rummaged around for the toiletries she would need.

"Kagome dear I have some clean clothes for you to take with you." Mrs. Higurashi yelled from her bedroom.

"Okay Mom put them in my bag will you?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the mess her eldest had made of her traveling packing resituating things she took out the clothes Kagome had packed before putting in the ones Ji-chan and she had bought.

Putting back the other clothes she finished just as Kagome came back with an armful of things. Dropping her load of soaps and womanly products into her enormous yellow pack Kagome turned to her mother with a smile. "Is that it?" she asked.

Noticing the refilled first aid kit on her daughter desk Sora put it in the pack and sealed it. Nodding towards her daughter she laughed when Kagome gave her a questioning look.

"You can't find shards of the Sacred Jewel in your puppy pajamas, can you?"

The older woman laughed at her daughters expression before giving her some privacy to change. "See if your Ji-chan needs any help with the chores before you go will you dear?" she asked as she descended the steps.

With a quick okay to her mother Kagome changed and dropped her backpack off at the well house doors. Looking around for Ji-chan she finally spotted him in the back near one of the buildings they never used.

The older male was mumbling, bowing, and blowing incense all around the building.

"Ji-chan?" Kagome asked unsure what the old man was doing. "Ah..Ah Kagome..." Ji-chan stuttered as he blew the incense out and bowed one last time before walking quickly away from the building dragging Kagome behind him.

Kagome said nothing as she let her grandpa drag her away for the building she only glanced back at it once finding nothing unusual about it she shrugged and asked him if he needed any help with the chores.

"No. no. dear girl I'm sure I'll be just fine go on." Ji-chan replied ushering Kagome towards the well house and her back pack.

Now interested Kagome stopped and look and her grandfather. "Are you alright Ji-chan?"

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kagome frowned as he made another gesturing motion towards the well.

"You're acting strange Ji-chan."

"No.. no you go on now back to your friends in the Feudal era. I'm sure that dog demon is waiting." Ji-chan said before once again pushing her towards the well.

Kagome sighed knowing he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him. Nodding she hugged the old man good bye before picking up her pack, waving at her mother, and entering the well house. Turning to close the doors behind her she looked at her grandfather one last time before descending the steps and leaping over the edge of the well.

The blue magical powers of the well picked her up just before she hit the bottom of the well and carried her through the portal when she looked up again all she could see was the sun beating down on her from its perch in the sky.

"It's too bad I didn't say exactly when I'd be back now I have to climb." she grumbled lifting the pack higher upon her shoulders. Raising her arms she braced herself and began to climb. Halfway to the top a maroon stripped hand grabbed her arm lifting her out of the well.

"Sesshomaru-sama thank you." Kagome said as she bowed to the demon Lord.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he released her arm and took a step back from the tiny human female. With the barest of sighs he decided to tell her of Inuyasha's betrayal, dam the half breed he hated it when females cried.

"We must speak miko."

Kagome nodded, "can this wait until we get to Kaede's hut and the others? I'm sure Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku will like to hear what you have to say." Kagome said as she backed a bit away nervously. While she trusted him not to kill her since he had made it clear to her she was needed to kill Naraku the extremely beautiful male still intimidated her a little bit.

Sesshomaru frowned mentally as he watched her back away. "The other members of your group are not waiting in the village."

"Oh...okay then we'll have to meet up with them then." Kagome said a bit of false cheer in her voice. She really couldn't believe Sango and Miroku would leave her behind. Shrugging it off she told the demon Lord to lead the way.

Sesshomaru did so but not at her request. Heading East the last direction he knew the group to be heading in Sesshomaru again broached the subject of them speaking.

"Alright alright Sesshomaru-sama this must be important so go ahead I can pass whatever it is on to the others." Kagome said crossing her arms and following behind the tall male.

Watching his amazing hair swing back and forth across his incredible ass made Kagome almost miss what the demon Lord said next.

Shaking her head she asked him to repeat his words. "The disgusting half breed has brought the undead whore into the group whilst your were away." Sesshomaru said turning towards her to make sure that she had heard him.

Kagome stopped walking. "What!" she yelled anger making her forget about Ji-chan previously strange behavior and her slight fear of the male in front of her. "Why?" she asked as she began following him again.

Sesshomaru rose a brow as he turned to the angry woman. "My half brother is stupid. Surely you know this to be true?"

Kagome barked out a laugh "Yes he is beyond moronic but really Kikyou has joined the group." When Sesshomaru did not correct her Kagome could feel the tears building up behind her eyes. Forcing them back she sighed.

"You do not cry?" Sesshomaru asked leading them south east at a fast pace.

Kagome shrugged "What's there to cry about?"

"You love the idiot do you not? His betrayal should hurt your human feelings."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his talk description of human emotions. He loved and cared for Rin didn't he? "It hurts a little he's my friend, but I'd given up on loving Inuyasha a long time ago. If he's to stupid to see what right in front that's his problem. I'm not going to waste my time chasing after him like a lost puppy." Kagome giggled when the great demon looked over his shoulder at her with that comment. " I'm more upset that Sango and Miroku are still with him and allowing Kikyou to travel in our group she's betrayed us to many times to count. She's dangerous."

"The slayer and monk wish to having nothing to do with that wench, but the half breed refuses to listen to reason"

"As usual..." Kagome grumbled.

Sesshomaru nodded "I believe they think it is imperative to not leave the half breed alone with that wench, as much as possible."

"Yes I suppose you're right. I'm glad Shippo is safe with Kaede."

Sesshomaru mentally agreed with the woman as they feel into a companionable silence.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she thought over everything Sesshomaru had told her. Of course it upset her that Inuyasha had brought her one time rival into their group but she was more worried about what Kikyou was up to the woman always had another personal agenda.

Thinking over the possible problems that could occur while she was in their little group Kagome realized that she may be out for the jewel shards, the rest of 'her' soul, or taking Inuyasha to hell. With a little frown Kagome pulled the necklace with the bottle of shards in it out from underneath her t-shirt.

She had a fourth of the jewel while Naraku had at least half if not more. Pouring out four shards Kagome looked at them in the palm of her hand before nodding to herself resealing the bottle she let it fall back between her breast. Clenching her hand she spoke up "Sesshomaru may we stop for a moment?"

When the demon Lord stopped and turned to her in question Kagome walked up to him and held out her closed hand. "I can't know what Kikyou is up to and I don't want to take the chance that she might get my shards and hand them all over to Naraku. You're the strongest demon out there and you don't want the jewel, would you possibly hide these on your person?"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood there and looked at the woman. He was surprised that she trusted him with such a task when she wouldn't even let the half breed or monk carry one of the shards. Staring at the four glimmering shards in the young woman's up turned palm he finally nodded. Taking them and sticking them in a hidden pouch beneath his bone armor he finally replied.

"This one will only hold them for safe keeping when the threat has been removed from your group they will be returned to you."

The breathe taking smile that he was rewarded with caught him off guard. "Thank you! That releases a bit of my tension. Let's just keep this between us okay? The less people know about it the better." Sesshomaru made no response and Kagome followed quietly behind him.

It wasn't long before dusk fell and Sesshomaru called their little group to a stop. Kagome got a fire going and made a quick cup of ramen for dinner. Once finished she went to the nearby stream to wash the pot and bowl. Finishing with that she dipped into the water teeth chattering she scrubbed as clean as she could get in the cold water.

Drying off with a big fluffy white towel she searched her pack for something to wear. "What the...?" she asked when none of the clothes she packed besides undergarments and socks were found in her pack. Shrugging she lifted out a light blue hakama and a white haori. Sighing and wondering what her mother was up to Kagome put on the clothing like she was taught as a child. Once done she looked the outfit over happy that she didn't resemble Kikyou and tearing up when she saw the kanji for 'beloved miko' in the same light blue as the hamaka down the right sleeve.

"Oh mom" she thought as she wiped the tears away happy that her mother understood her want of separation from Kikyou. Packing her belongings back up she headed back into their camp for the night tossing a quiet "Good night" in the demon Lord's direction Kagome settled down for the night.

...

End of Chapter

...

Wanted to end it there tonight. I promise it gets more interesting next chapter whoo! Sorry its late and maybe a bit short kind of busy tonight was afraid I wouldn't get to update! Big day tomorrow! Anyways Thanks! to my lovely reviewers! you're awesome it brightens my day thank you! Until Monday when I update TFS see ya later!

SP00K


	4. Chapter Three

A/N So I must have a streak of bad luck going for me right now sorry for not updating TFS on Monday things have come up. Anywho I did get some good news I've gotten a second job! I'm excited the bad new is updating my come only as one story a week. Maybe TFS one week BT the next since I'm rather busy at the moment and it's only going to get worse with fall semester.

...

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

..

Blood Ties

Chapter Three

...

The lightest sounds of a growl awoke Kagome midway through the night. Having been traveling in the feudal era for a decent amount of time her senses had been honed. Inuyasha's growls were much louder she noted as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The thought of Inuyasha with Kikyou brought her down momentarily before she came to her senses and shrugged. _Males_ she thought before turning towards the source of the sound.

Sesshomaru was crouched down to her left near her head. He was so close she could almost touch him. Frowning at his odd behavior she spread out her aura silently searching for any type of threat.

The frown deepened when she felt a handful of auras and a distinctly dark large portion of the Shikon. Not saying a word the young woman sat up and reached for the bow and arrows that was laying next to her sleeping bag.

Hot breath on her left ear made her jump. Sesshomaru mentally frowned at her having to be near her so but knew that it was necessary. "There are multiple puppets surrounding us." he whispered.

Kagome nodded. "One has the Shikon or at least part of it, it may be the real Naraku!" she whispered back.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Doubtful this one knows of Naraku's cowardice he will not show himself to this Sesshomaru." Kagome just nodded and strung an arrow. Seeing her battle poised and at the ready made Sesshomaru arch a brow. "What do you plan on doing miko?" Kagome huffed and let loose on the arrow she had drawn. The small blue comet streaked through the sky before disappearing into the trees. Sesshomaru heard a distinct thump before he smelled ash.

Standing Kagome smirked triumphantly happy that someone had finally noted her improved archery skills. She had made it a goal to look into self defense classes, and archery back home. When she had gotten the basics down Kagome began to practice in the feudal era as well before and after baths. Now she could successfully protect herself for the most part at least until help came.

"Miko" was growled to her right and Kagome snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see one of the Naraku's heading right for her. Throwing out her hands she willed a barrier to form stopping the evil half demon in his tracks.

"kukuku.. I see you've improved miko." said the puppet just before it was cut into pieces. Sesshomaru smirked pleasantly as the puppets went down one by one with his acid whip taking his time he watched them fall to pieces before going on to the next.

"There's still one more" Kagome whispered dropping her barrier and looking to the darkly glowing Shikon only she could see.

"Kukuku..." floated through the forest before a crashing and roar filtered through the forest. Kagome knew that sound so she grabbed up her pack and sleeping bag stuffing the thing in before she darted to the edge of the clearing away for the dark portion of the jewel.

Turning back she looked to Sesshomaru who eyed her wearily. The sounds of crashing got louder before Kagome watched in horror as a large sledge hammer came from out of the woods in the darkness she could see Sesshomaru go flying from where the massive oni hit him.

Squeaking when the thing turned towards her she didn't stick around to see if it would follow.

...

Sesshomaru grunted when he landed hard upright on his feet bending his knees a bit to help take the brunt of the impact he mentally sighed as he watched the woman run off.

She had to realize that was what Naraku wanted. Turning to the giant before him Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword Bakusaiga which pulsed happily in his left hand. Rushing forward Sesshomaru released a tiny amount of youkai into the blade before ruthlessly jamming it into the oni's chest.

Watching passively as the thing fell and twitched one last time before death. He frowned when the massive thing began to once again rise. Looking it over he summarized that it contained a shard of the cursed jewel and cursed mentally when he realized just who this demon was.

The oni incapable of coherent speech at this point badly deformed by the taint of the shard laughed at what he thought to be a look of terror on the dog demons face.

Sesshomaru paid him no heed as he thought of the many possible ways to discard of this particular annoyance. Looking at the direction the girl had fled he sighed it would have been easier if she had simply stayed put. With an elegant shrug of his shoulders the demon Lord settled upon a course of action.

Noting it was the fastest way to dispatch the creature he set out to do just that. Poison began to drip from his right hand Bakusaiga still in his left. The whip quickly slashed forward and the helpless oni was in pieces upon the ground again in mere seconds.

Citrine eyes scanned the remains quickly looking for any sort of glimmer. The pieces of the oni regenerated faster this time and the beast was once again before him laughing. Sesshomaru smirked making the thing fall silent.

With another quick flick of his wrist the oni fell to the ground clutching at his leg or what was left of it. Having cut the bottom portion of the beast right leg into pieces Sesshomaru deftly plucked the tainted shard for the fallen oni before turning to leave.

The beast's angry roars carried into the forest around him as he took off after the troublesome miko.

...

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled once more after having hit the puppet with her purification powers. It was no use as the thing simply regenerated to fast with such a large portion of the jewel in its stomach.

With a sigh she rubbed at her forehead blood was beginning to pool from a wound on her scalp. She hadn't gone down without a fight. With another sigh this one now angry she began kicking and punching at the puppet any chance she got.

Twisting in her hold she noticed that the jewel the puppet held was now lighter. Taking a look at the baboon face she noticed that its attention seemed diverted. Hearing the load thump and the following screams of rage she realized that Sesshomaru had won and must now be looking for her.

When the baboon face turned away from her and once again to the surrounding forest Kagome took action. Putting her hand against its stomach she pushed all of her purifying powers into her hand and let it fly. The puppet barely had time to scream in outrage and pain before it was dust on the nighttime breeze.

Kagome yelped in pain when she landed hard on her right side. Rolling to her back she rubbed her sore hip while frantically searching the area for the tainted jewel. The saimyosho swooped in faster then she could locate it in her current position. She yelled out unhappily as they flew off with it in their grasp.

...

That was how Sesshomaru found her laying awkwardly on her back, overstuffed pack underneath her, and rubbing a bruised hip while bleeding. He said nothing as he watched her carry on over the portion of the jewel she could have had.

"Come woman" he finally said breaking her from her inner musings.

Kagome startled before nodding and rising. Hissing softly when her bruised hip twitched in anger at the movement. Limping slightly after the demon Lord Kagome and Sesshomaru carried on back to the others.

"What about that oni?" Kagome asked as the beasts angered wails continued on from the forest.

Sesshomaru merely shrugged, "He is a member of the southern household, a lesser Prince by the name of Jero."

Kagome nodded, "but why didn't you kill him?" she asked unsure of why Sesshomaru would show such mercy.

"I cannot. As he is a Prince no matter if it is a first born or the fiftieth slaying him would mean war with the Southern lands. I do not wish for such, he will either come to his senses after the poisonous shard was removed or he will die." Sesshomaru said removing the tainted shard and handing it to Kagome.

Kagome thanked him and stuck it in with the others she carried. Checking Sesshomaru over to make sure his were still pure she happily continued on silently after finding that they indeed were.

...

A roar of rage left the dark being sitting on a throne in an abandon fortress. Slamming his fist down once more in anger Naraku ordered Kanna to leave him.

The glowing mirror showed the safe miko once more following after the demon Lord before the young nihility youkai left the room.

Naraku sat in darkness and silence before he sighed. The saimyosho brought him the part of his jewel fragment the miko had almost captured.

Clutching it against his robes he rethought his next course of action. The demon lord would be a problem he would need to wait until the girl got back with the others before he tried to capture her again.

Chuckling at what awaited the young priestess when she was reunited with her friends made the dark hanyou's mood vastly improve.

It wouldn't be long and Kikyou would have the helpless girl running away from her group and right into his waiting arms.

A demented smirk materialized across his ruggedly handsome feature making him appear appalling. Then he would be able to turn her to his way of thinking. She would make an excellent queen as the owner of the sacred jewel, together they would rule the world and all in it. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the fortress.

...

Kagome let out a breath of air when they finally sat down near a stream midday. Her hip was killing but otherwise she was okay though a bit dirty.

Sesshomaru said nothing to her as they both scooped water to their face for drinking and a quick refreshment. The water only made Kagome look worse as the dried blood on her face began to run.

She was about to ask Sesshomaru if she could bathe really quick when a long drawn out "Kagome" came from their right. Further in the distance she could see the flames of Kirara as the neko youkai traveled fast to reach them.

Kagome stood just as Sango, Miroku, and Kirara landed. Immediately Sango rushed forward asking her if she was alright and what happened.

Miroku stood back and watched offering a quick "Thank you" to Sesshomaru for returning Kagome mostly unharmed. The demon Lord only nodded and looked about for his half brother. The non-loyal bastards scent was on the wind but he had yet to spot him.

Kagome looked to Miroku for help with Sango when the slayer didn't believe that she was alright.

"She's right you look like shit wench!" Inuyasha said as he and a giggling Kikyou touched down behind Kagome and the others.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thanks Inuyasha, you always were an ass." She said before re-shouldering her pack and leading the group minus Kikyou and Inuyasha further up stream.

"What did I say?" asked Inuyasha.

...

End of Chapter

...

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

SP00K


	5. Chapter Four

A/N Hello again! Whoo midterms are coming up faster than I thought been super busy lately! Got this finished early and wanted to get it out just in case my wisdom teeth are removed tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!

...

Disclaimer: I'm not sure I have to put one of these in every Chapter but I am positive I do not own Inuyasha and co. in any way.

...

Blood Ties

Chapter Four

...

Kagome stomped up stream with the others following right behind her. Inuyasha and Kikyou were still a ways back. Snarling in their general direction Kagome continued on until she got to a clearing. The clearing relaxed her a little as it was on the bank of the stream they were following it would be great for dinner she thought as she threw her pack at the base of a tree. Sitting down next to it and leaning back into the tree Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

_This is a mess. I really could care less if he wanted to run off with Kikyou at night but bringing her into the group? How many times has she betrayed us? _Kagome thought as she eyed the elder priestess. Kikyou merely smiled back at her like she had the upper hand Kagome laughed as if she cared. Inuyasha was her friend but that was it. Ignoring the arrogant and childish woman Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku when they sat down next to her.

Quietly chatting between themselves they were all surprised when Inuyasha suddenly leapt at them.

"You don't have to take about me and Kikyou like we ain't here ya know." He snarled directing it mainly to Kagome.

No one said anything as they watched Kikyou come up behind Inuyasha a seductive smile on her face. "It's all right my love she's probably just jealous that she'll never have you." Kikyou said kissing Inuyasha on his neck.

Kagome rolled her eyes "take him he doesn't bath regularly enough for me." she said before crossing her arms and continuing to speak quietly with Sango and Miroku.

Kikyou looked put off that her little attempt at riling Kagome didn't work. With a frown at the younger woman she kissed Inuyasha on the lips and left the clearing.

Kikyou made sure to cover her scent and listened carefully to be positive she wasn't being followed before she darted as fast as her human legs could carry her away from the others. When she reached a safe distance she sat beneath a tree to think. _How to get Kagome away from the others _she pondered.

The only piece of decency in her, the tiny pure part of Kagome's soul still alive told her to _tell the_ _truth _inform the other's of Naraku's plan and the part she played in it.

Kikyou frowned at that little voice in her head. What about her newly regained life? If she told on Naraku there would be no telling just what he would do to her. No she couldn't tell the truth.

_Lie._ Another voice told her, the cruel woman she had become wished to lie and leave this place retreat far from Naraku's clutches and live out the rest of her existence however she pleased.

_Give up. _Yet another part of her screamed just give up and die so that her tormented soul could finally have peace.

This had started since she had been brought back by Naraku. The last one she hated the most.

_Kill them all. _It whispered surely she wouldn't be punished if she killed them all and rid Naraku of his worst enemies. It would feel so good to just to slit their throats and be rid of them.

_Give up._

_Kill them._

_Lie._

_Tell the truth._

_Kill them._

_Kill them._

_Kill them!_

"SHUT UP!" she screeched standing and throwing her hands out in anger she summoned a barrier and her powers to keep the voices away.

"No ..no..no.." she whispered as the voices in her head continued. Looking to her hands she noticed the pink glow of her powers was absent. "no..no..no..." she said in disbelief.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed in the clearing she now stood in. "Kikyou?" he said again when the woman gave no response she just stood there and stared at her hands in horror. Walking up to her he grabbed her chin and turned her face in his direction.

Just like that the voices in her head were gone and Kikyou smiled genuinely happy to see Inuyasha. Collapsing in his arms she sighed and closed her eyes afraid of what she'd hear if she stepped away.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"How did you find me?" she asked ignoring his question.

"I followed your scent."

Kikyou's mind whirled she couldn't even mask her scent. Her powers were completely gone. No she couldn't tell the truth, and with her powers gone she couldn't lie and run. That only left her with two option give up, or go through with Naraku's plan. Kikyou gulped working for the devil wasn't appealing but at least she wouldn't have to kill anyone.

...

Narrow citrine eyes watched from several yards away. Downwind from Inuyasha he was able to hear and see everything perfectly. An interesting turn of events to say the least but Sesshomaru disliked surprises and that woman was one box of surprises he didn't want to see opened. Turning swiftly he silently left heading back to the others.

...

Kagome smiled slightly in Sesshomaru's direction when she noticed his return. Miroku had made a fire and Sango and she were about to go take a bath. Looking around the clearing and reaching out the best she could with her miko senses Kagome made sure Inuyasha and Kikyou were gone before she walked quickly to the demon Lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama I do not trust Kikyou, would you mind keeping an eye out for her? Make sure Sango and I don't get any unwanted visitors." Kagome asked hesitantly.

Sesshomaru stared at her silently. The woman had been asking a lot of him recently. While he hated humans he would not deny her this she was peculiar and if he kept the dead wench away from the girl it benefited him in the long run as the miko was the only one who could do away with the cursed jewel. With a slight nod in her direction he went on with seemingly ignoring his surroundings.

Kagome smiled and thanked him then quickly motioned for the slayer to follow her. Traveling further up stream and towards a slight bend so that no one could see them they quickly stripped down and got into the cool water.

"What's up with you and Sesshomaru?" Sango finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kagome looked at her oddly "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well...he volunteered to come and get you from the well. Then there's the fact that he is now protecting us from the pervert and that bitch Kikyou." Sango said scrubbing the special soap Kagome brought into her hair.

Kagome laughed "It's not what you think. Come on its Sesshomaru here we're talking about. He is just being nice and was probably going to watch Kikyou anyways." Kagome said as she thought over the other girl words. She wasn't about to tell her that Sesshomaru was hiding four of the jewel shards for safe keeping until this thing with Kikyou blew over. He probably only agreed to that because he doesn't want a over powered hanyou on the loose destroying his lands she thought as she to scrubbed the shampoo into her scalp.

Sango watched Kagome from the corner of her eye. She still wasn't convinced, Sesshomaru just didn't agree to help anyone regardless of what was in it for him and he was never nice. Brushing it off the older girl finally brought up the subject that she had been trying to avoid but knew had to come out. "Kagome..." she began unsure what to say exactly.

"I'm really okay with it." The other girl replied "Well maybe not okay with her in the group since she is a traitorous bitch, but he made his choice awhile ago and it's always been Kikyou. Sango I can't continue chasing after him like a love sick puppy when he only has eye's for her. Trust me I'm over it and him." Kagome said nodding to herself in conviction.

Sango just looked at her friend "but doesn't it hurt?"

Kagome sighed "Sango he made his choice and I respect that. I got over him awhile ago. There's nothing else to it. I'm over him."

Sango nodded "Okay then. You need to watch yourself around Kikyou though I don't trust her."

"You're telling me. I don't really think we should trust Inuyasha either at this point. It hurt's a little to say that because he is my best friend but where Kikyou is concerned he doesn't think properly."

Sango nodded "Miroku and I haven't even been talking around those two unless it's stupid things like what we're having for dinner."

Kagome giggled "Yeah who cares if Kikyou runs off and blabs about what we had for dinner."

Both girls broke into fits of giggles as they continued to talk and finished bathing.

...

It was late evening and everyone had bedded down for the night. Citrine eyes watched the clearing and made sure no threats were close by. Those eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha get up and jump down from his tree. Setting Kikyou down at the base the half demon slowly moved towards the younger miko.

The growl that erupted from his throat was vicious as he watched his disgusting half brother pause in advancing on the younger woman.

"Keh what are you now her watch dog?" the hanyou asked looking at Kagome. Deciding it wasn't worth it to wake up the others especially if they found out what he was up too Inuyasha retreated saying he was going for a walk.

Kikyou snarled in her head. She had ask him to do a simple task and the dam dog couldn't even get it done. watching as Inuyasha walked off into the forest she tried to figure out a way to get the shards from her reincarnation.

The frown that marred her features made her look grotesque. She needed the shards to make her miko powers work so that she could get away from these fools and Naraku.

Watching the demon Lord from the corner of her eye she sat for hours and waited.

The voices were starting to come back she noticed. They came back when Inuyasha went away. She let out a breath of satisfaction when it looked like the demon Lord had finally fallen asleep. She needed the jewel shards to make the voice stop as well. With that purpose in mind Kikyou stood and began to tip toe towards the younger woman.

A fang popped out from underneath his lip. Faking asleep had been too easy and now he watched as the woman went to the young miko. He was curious what she was after though he was pretty sure he already knew.

Watching as the woman stopped mid way to the sleeping miko he frowned as the undead woman grabbed at her head. Shaking it back in forth a few time before continuing. She was just about to reach Kagome so Sesshomaru stood and stalked up behind her.

Kikyou smiled wickedly as she looked at the younger woman. She saw the fire cat off to the girls right eyeing her and hissing. The smirk widened as she brought a hand down near to the woman's throat.

Sesshomaru looked to the fire cat and made a quiet motion as he stood and watched Kikyou from behind her. Kirara's fur stood on end as she watched an odd look overcome the woman's face and before they both new it Kikyou was choking Kagome.

The little miko began to thrash and just in that instance Sesshomaru stepped forward and pushed a pressure point on Kikyou neck as the older woman began to fall he slung her into the forest by her arm.

Kagome sat up breathing heavy. Rubbing at her eyes she looked around camp and noticed Sesshomaru was standing quite close to her. "What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked half asleep.

"You were having a nightmare." Sesshomaru stated looking at the fire cat. Kirara laid her head back down with a yawn eyes still alert for the other priestess.

"yeah..yeah I was. I had a dream I couldn't breathe" Kagome shivered before laying back down.

Sesshomaru went and sat back down pondering what the undead wench had been up to. He thought that the other woman wanted the miko's shards. Choking her was nothing he would have thought of especially with so many people around to stop her.

Troubling he decided as he leaned back and watched over camp.

...

End of Chapter

...

Hope you enjoyed! I liked this chapter a lot! Thanks for reading.

Many thanks to my reviewers!

SP00K


End file.
